The Chibi Hunter's Not So Fun Adventure
by The Lantern
Summary: Sequel to the Chibi Theif's Sadist Streak. Krad has been turned into a temporary Chibi as an efect of seperation from his tamer. Join him as he is chased by fangirls, betrayed by his hair and molested by Dark! Could his day get any worse? Yes, yes it can.


**_Disclaimer: I definitely don't own DN Angel._**

"WHAT!" The high pitched howl echoed off the walls of Satoshi's apartment.

"I'm afraid you're stuck a child until tomorrow." Satoshi repeated half heartedly covering his ears as the blond let loose a stream of curses.

"Why?" Krad whined running a small hand through his extremely long hair, which unlike the rest of him, had not shrunk. Of course this was the only thing that kept him from running away, I mean why should he ruin his homicidal reputation by tripping over his hair of all things?

"As a side effect of our separation."

"So Mousey is a midget again." He questioned dully.

"No, he has already went through the process last week when you used your-" The blunette snickered. "-wrinkle ointment to chibify him."

"Shut up." The cherubic child snapped his large sparkling eyes attempting to narrow, and failing.

"I can just see the halo." Satoshi chuckled taking merriment in the blonde's frustration.

"I hate you Satoshi-sama." The said chibi turned on his heel –nearly falling flat on his face- and stomped out the door, pausing every few seconds to tug his hair along.

"Be back by dinner." Satoshi called as he flopped down onto the couch to read his book.

"Go die." The door slammed shut. Satoshi stared at the trail of gold that was still in the room.

"Not a word." The blond warned as he opened it again and yanked his hair out of the house, and then slammed it shut again.

Satoshi waited a minute until he was out of hearing range then fell into a giggle-fit.

_**----**_

"Now what am I to do?" Krad murmured to himself as he stepped onto the street. Passing groups of middle school students flocked around him, he in turn gave the annoyances his best glare.

The closest of them giggled.

"I will incinerate you if you continue to annoy me, carry on with your regular duties as I am feeling merciful." He commended crossing his arms, enthusiastically wishing he had taken his sword. Disgruntled half the crowd left muttering something about smart-mouthed midgets.

"Aw! The wittle baby is trying to be a big boy!" A girl he vaguely recognized as the female who had started to stalk his enemy exclaimed. He hissed and backed away as she approached, snatching him up by his waist and holding him at arms length.

"Stay still cutie, I want to get a good look at you." She cooed her lips spread into a creepily psychotic grin that made even a cold blooded killer like Krad shiver in fear.

"Cease your examinations woman, if you do not I will be forced to take drastic measures." He snarled kicking at her stomach in an effort to make her drop him.

"You're perfect! I'll give you as a present for Dark-san!" The brunette decided pulling her struggling captive into a tight hug.

Hearing this Krad felt his heart sink and was reduced to shrieking and clawing at her shoulders as she smothered him with cheap perfume and sloppy butterfly kisses.

Finally he dug his pointy teeth into her hand and darted a few feet away as she dropped him.

"Bad baby! Why did you bite your new mommy?" The injured teen blubbered as she held her bleeding hand.

"I hope you get rabies you psycho!" He screamed back in reply, spitting out her blood on the side walk. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end as he heard her stand and make her way towards him. After a few pitiful attempts to run without getting tangled his hair he sprouted wings and took flight.

"COME BACK BABY! MOMMY FORGIVES YOU!" He shuddered as the exclamations reached his ears. He hoped she got run over by Kei's vengeful ghost.

**_---_**

He circled around the city a few times then landed on the Niwa roof, deciding they were the safest if not most annoying family he knew. Unless the wing tamer's mother still hated him, or Dark was still there. Personally he dubbed the latter the worst case and prayed that he wasn't correct, as he crept down the virtually deserted hallway.

Of course god hated him anyway; no one should be that perfect!

"Krad?" He bit back a whimper as he turned to face the thief who stared at him from his bed, the thief was thinking to himself that he was lucky to have left the door open; he might not have caught his chibi-angel otherwise.

"…." Krad glanced at approaching man then back to the open window. He dove down the hall for the window.

"Gotcha!" The violet haired teen crowed diving for his ankles.

Krad stared longingly as he was dragged away from his last chance at escape.

"Look at you Kraddiekins you're so glompable!" Dark cried burying his face in the others backside as he hugged flailing legs.

"Release me, you pedophile!!!" The angel screeched as he felt a hot, wet, tongue filled kiss placed directly on his bottom; the thief had pulled his pants down to his thighs.

"Mine." Dark murmured into pale skin, smirking as he realized a hickey would appear within the next hour.

"No! I've been touched way too many times today!" Krad protested pressing his small hands into violet hair, caught between yanking it out and pushing him away.

This provoked his capture's possessiveness. "By who exactly?" He piped curiously as he dragged himself into a sitting position, the horrified blond seated in his lap.

"Let me up you fool! What happened to being afraid of me?" Krad inquired, ignoring his arch nemesis's question, batting away tan hands as they took his hair captive.

"Well Kraddie lately I've realized that you're much smaller then me and are really quite harmless when trapped." Dark decided to let the answer be with held, he'd find out sooner or later. Preferably sooner.

"Harmless Satoshi-sama's flying poodles!" Krad hissed baring his canines.

"No poodle is as feisty as my darling snookums!" Dark cackled picking up the enraged angel by his foot and –careful not to trip over the said angel's tresses- carries upside down to his bed, then let go, allowing the boy to fall down with a solid PLOP.

"I hate you." The blond pouted his perfect pink lower lip jutting out, a V shaped crease forming between his brows.

"You're quite adorable." Dark commented observing the performance with an analytical expression.

"In fact," He continued approaching the bottom of the bed, "I don't know why I wasted all this time fighting you when I could have been screwing you." Krad gaped at him, an indignant flush rising to his cheeks.

"B-but I'm a little kid! You wouldn't molest a chibi-angel like me." Krad pleaded as he saw the predatory gleam in amethyst eyes.

"Ah, but dearest Kraddie you have to turn back some time." Krad shivered at the implied situation, scrambling beneath the blankets, a cocoon formed about him as a meager attempt of defense.

"Is my Kraddie hiding from me?" Velvet laughter sent shudders down the former hunter's spine. He curled tighter into a ball and shoved anything he could get his hands on around him to form a barrier.

"Um…Heck YES!" Krad finally cried tugging a pillow which the thief had attempted to take away from the defense.

"My little hunter, I love you." Dark proclaimed tearing away the sheets and pillows until he found the shocked angel who stared up at him in disgust.

"Gross, you do know I hate you right?"

"You love me or I'll hand you over to Risa until her worshipping of me wares off on you." Dark smirked as the blond froze remembering the perfume wearing sloppy kisses giving Barbie.

"I love you!" Krad agreed after a moment, I mean really why the heck should he sacrifice what was left of his sanity by being coddled by a living Barbie?

"Good Kraddie." Dark grinned crawling onto the bed; he wrapped an arm around the chibi-hunter's fragile waist and jumped out of the bed once more.

"Let's get you dressed in some nighttime clothes." Dark rifled through his wardrobe for makeshift pajamas.

"Who said I'm spending the night with you!" Krad yelped banging his tiny fists against the thief's back. Maybe this wasn't the better option after all?

"I did!" Dark shouted back with a cheerful smile as he snatched up one of hiss old T-shirts.

"Satoshi-sama said to be back by dinner!" Krad protested his bangs blocking his vision as his coat was tugged off followed quickly by his turtle neck.

"Hey give me the shirt before I take my pants off." Krad demanded pinching the hand which went to his pants.

"You're no fun Kraddie-kins." Dark complained, but still handed over the shirt.

"Good." The cold repose came, the owner of the voice unseen from beneath the T-shirt which he was struggling with.

"Need help?" Dark asked as a blond head popped up in the arm hole.

"No." The ruffled angel ducked back into the fabric, then after a few long moments finally appeared to have figured the simple contraption out.

"…" Dark shook his head biting back laughter as he took in the small blond, shrouded in a seemingly huge black T. Wide amber gems glittered up at him, their irritation clear.

"Shut up you fool." The angel hissed brushing his bangs back from his face.

"Come on my little Krad plushie, come sit with your thief." Dark crooned hopping onto the bed, watching amusedly as the blond reluctantly climbed up, continually pausing to push back his hair, wincing when he accidently tugged on it.

"I am not a stuffed doll." Krad informed him, glaring fiercely, and then rolled over on his side back facing his kidnapper.

"Of course, you are babe." Dark purred aligning his body until he was spooning the agitated chibi.

"You're a donkey faced idiot." Krad snorted burrowing into his enemy's arms. The thief smelled like truffles…mint truffles…and candy canes….interesting.

"Why Kraddie, you're so willing." Dark chuckled as small hands slipped into the pockets in his wardrobe, searching for the source of those yummy aromas.

"Yes!" Krad cackled pulling a bag of candy from the warm leather pants, ignoring the fact that he had groped the thief's crotch on the way down. He unwrapped a candy cane and suckled cheerfully on the hook, trying his best not to bite down.

"Hmm?" Dark sighed pressing erotically against blonde's thigh earning a squeamish look from the object of his affections.

"You really are a freaky pedo." He stated crinkling his nose.

"But I'm your freaky pedo." Dark snickered enveloping the snacking angel in a tight hug.

"I suppose, can I kill Risa?" Krad peered up at him, carefully swallowing as not to choke on his candy.

"Why?" Dark sweat dropped.

"I don't share my possessions." Krad poked him in the nose smirking when he flinched in surprise.

"Hey! I'm the seme here." Dark whined pinching the blond on his bottom.

"So?" Krad rolled his eyes, and then looked down at the almost emptied bag of candy, glancing up at his thief thoughtfully.

"So, I should kill her."

"No, I should, I need my fun." The chibi argued unwrapping the last truffle.

"But-" The violet haired man was cut off as a chocolaty treat was shoved into his mouth.

"Agreed." Krad nodded to himself ignoring the fact the thief was choking.

"I'm going to sleep, don't rape me until the morrow." Krad ordered curling into the elder's embrace.

"Krad…." Dark began sighing when he realized his hunter was asleep.

"Sweet dreams Kraddie-kins." He whispered kissing the child on his forehead.

~~-~~-~~

"Mousey…" Dark nuzzled closer into his warm pillow, since when did his pillow talk? Oh, right it was his Kraddie. He hugged the angelic being tighter.

"Mousey, let up, I need to go." The sweet voice coaxed, he vaguely felt sharp nails dig into his cheek.

"No…meh Kwaddie." Dark groaned burying his head into golden locks.

"If you don't let go I'll bite you." Dark snorted at the threat, licking the blonde's bare neck.

"Gah! I'm serious, release me at once!" Krad squawked beating at his head. Dark cocked his head to the side lazily, observing the fact that the blond had returned to his original form. The T-shirt he had dressed in last night was pulled tighted around his form, however not form fitting like it was on Dark. It no longer went to his knees, as his legs had grown back to their usual lengthy glory, it was now at mid-thigh.

"Nah, I'd rather stay this way."

"But Satoshi-sama!" Krad reminded impatiently.

"Too bad for creepy boy." Dark shrugged.

"I'll kill you!"

The door slammed open.

"DARK! Krad is-" Daisuke paused gaping at the duo, Krad glared trying to maintain his dignity and Dark gave a perverse smirk and nuzzled his head against the seraph's thigh. "Oh….I'll tell Hitwari-san we found him then…..Bye!" Daisuke gave a nervous laugh and retreated from the room.

"You've just ruined my reputation you imbecile!" Krad scowled whacking the purple haired pervert.

"No I've confirmed it." Dark retorted resuming his coddling of Krad.

"What?" Krad frowned in confusion.

"We always thought you had the hotts for me." Dark chuckled as the blond grabbed a pillow and attempted to smother him.

"EVIL! EVIL! PURPLE MONKEY! YOU WILL DIE!!" Krad screeched straddling the thief as he attempted to kill him.

"Can we have sex first?" Came the muffled question.

"No." Krad pressed harder.

"Dang."

And so began their on and off relationship which all the tamers knew was coming….

FIN


End file.
